cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Martavius
Level restrictions vs auto-exemplar The only level restrictions in a PvP zones are the minimum. It is auto-Exemplaring/auto-sidekick/etc that raises or lowers all players in the zone to a specific level. A specific level that is not the same as the zone's level restriction on any of the zones. B-Bay, level-restriction 15, but auto-SK/EX 25. These are very different things. - Sister Leortha 11:46, 19 October 2006 (PDT) :Since Sidekick is linked in the previous sentence, and now fully explains the Sidekick feature including PvP/SF auto-SK/EX, I maintain that having the big block of confusing acronyms is unnecessary. Martavius 11:49, 19 October 2006 (PDT) : Actually, as I think about it a bit more, I have never before heard the term "Level Restrictions" applied to the PvP zones. The term I always heard was "Minimum Level" or something similar. "Level Restrictions" has generally been a term used for TFs and SFs, which have both a minimum and a maximum. PvP zones really don't have level restrictions in the same sense. They have no maximum level, just a minimum, and a effective level to which all characters in the zone are raised or lowered. : When you get right down to it, my problem it really with the term Level Restriction, since IMHO it does not at all reflect the mechanism (auto-exemplaring) that is allowing people to ToT in the zone. My problem is *not* with removing the acronym block, in and of itself. But if it is removed, it IMHO needs to be replaced with something that actually reflects the mechanism at work. - Sister Leortha 11:53, 19 October 2006 (PDT) ::*A level restriction is a level restriction: PvP zones are RESTRICTED to those whose LEVELS are above . So there is a level restriction to PvP zones. Additionally, just because it's not often used doesn't make it false. :) ::*However, replacing the block of acronyms (which is all I was trying to do, because it looks bad) with "minimum level" instead of "level restriction" works just the same. Martavius 11:57, 19 October 2006 (PDT) ::: But, again, the "minimum level" has nothing to do with the mechaninsm that allows ToT in those zones. A level 50 is far far above the minimum level. What does the minimum level have to do with him being able to ToT in there? Nothing. It's the fact that the level 50 is auto-exemplared down to the active level of the zone that allows the ToT to work. And that's the point of the paragraph, explaining where ToT works, and why it works in those locations/situations. - Sister Leortha 12:03, 19 October 2006 (PDT) :::: Take a peak at it now. I replaced the acronym block with a single use ofthe term "auto-exemplar", which is the mechanism that allows ToT to work, and linked the term to the exact part of the Sidekick page that explains the mechanism. No more acronyms. Does that work for you? - Sister Leortha 12:09, 19 October 2006 (PDT) :Great! I was just about to suggest doing just that. :) Martavius 12:12, 19 October 2006 (PDT)